


When It (Words Aren't) Isn't Enough

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She kept the table between them and her back towards him.





	When It (Words Aren't) Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, _when words aren't enough_

"Maria, I –"

"Don't Steve. Just don't."

She's aware of him watching her with puzzled eyes from the other side of the table that Maria keeps between them. There are no words that can be said to appease the anger that she feels.

The things that Steve has done against the government for his friend, Bucky. It makes her angry; she knows that if she looks at him, then something will break.

She'd had her reservations regarding the Avengers being put together from the beginning when Fury had proposed the idea; along with the relationship that she had with Steve.

"Maria."

"I don't want to hear it. Go, Steve, you can't be here when the security sweeps come."

Maria keeps her back to him, watching his reflection in the window and listens as he sighs gustily before leaving her apartment.

It's the last time she sees him.


End file.
